Bajo Culpa
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: No había forma de detenerlo porque ambos sabían durante cuánto tiempo se estuvo gestando este sentimiento de sosiego, dolor y necesidad, consecuencia de miradas poco discretas y encuentros incómodos. ¿Quién era el culpable?
1. I

**Advertencias:** Erotismo.

* * *

 **Parte 1**. Muñeco Roto.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, uno al cual no era capaz de darle un lapso definido, había tenido ese sueño donde ellos dos yacían sentados ante una mesa sencilla, ocupada por un juego de té para dos y múltiples postres de diferentes sabores, texturas o volumen. Un hermoso atardecer tapizaba el cielo más allá del balcón donde solían acomodarse a la hora adecuada para apreciar mejor el silvestre paisaje que regalaba la casa ducal del linaje Rainsworth, el viento remolineaba a sus alrededores con una frescura y paz inimitable, meciendo sus cabellos de manera graciosa con cada soplo. La tranquilidad dominaba el ambiente, de aquella que regocijaba a sus corazones normalmente perturbados por las situaciones y problemas recurrentes; él más que nadie disfrutaba de ese momento. Reían y conversaban con absoluta devoción como si el reloj no existiera para ellos, como si las horas hubieran parado y los minutos con los segundos colapsado en el silencio. Ver a su señora sonreír, sólo eso llenaba su pecho de felicidad. Pero la hermosura terminaba en ese mismo lugar cuando repentinamente ambos estaban de pie frente al otro y sus miradas reflejaban emociones indescifrables. Así parecen quedarse mientras el viento captura sus figuras con violencia y los llena de una quietud que no parece mutada por los últimos rayos del atardecer.

 _"Te amo"_

Escuchaba decir de sus labios, sus movimientos provocando que sus sentidos vibren, que su corazón lata desbocado ante la mera idea de que aquello fuera real, y él se paralizaba sin saber de qué manera responder. Ciertamente no lo sabría jamas. Sin embargo, se observa a sí mismo acercándose a la joven dama para depositar en su boca un beso de aceptación, al cual ella se entrega como si la vida dependiera de ello.

No percibe cuándo pero ambos ya se encuentran en una habitación, las bellas decoraciones de alrededor le ayudan a comprender que se trata de la recamara de Sharon. Ella está bajo él, tiene los ojos cerrados, su boca se cierra y se abre con insistencia, se remueve inquieta continuamente presumiendo el tono rosado adornando sus mejillas. Sabe lo que están haciendo porque puede ver la piel de su clavícula al descubierto pero, aunque el pánico lo aborda al darse cuenta no puede detener la fantasía, no puede esquivar la excitación que le provoca el escucharla gemir suavemente mientras suspira cada cierto tiempo su nombre. No puede apartar la mirada de aquellos irises contaminados por el deseo y se siente fatal al reconocer esos fragmentos de lujuria como un sueño. Se reprocha una y otra vez para sorprenderse disfrutando de nuevo aquella indecorosa visión de su protegida siguiendo el ritmo de todas sus apresuradas embestidas. Destruyendo su autocontrol en el trayecto.

 _"Deseas esto, Kevin... sabes bien cuánto lo deseas"_

Y esa voz, que no proviene de la verdadera Sharon, vuelve a usar sus labios mientras en estos se extiende una sonrisa pecaminosa que lo llena de miedo y frustración. Por mucho que le cueste admitirlo sabe que no es mentira, por eso es que le aterra. Entonces despierta sobre su cama percibiendo la oscuridad instalada por toda la habitación, sabe que su cuerpo le ha traicionado y que en su mente continúa nítida la erótica imagen de su protegida. Se esfuerza en ignorar los mecanismos naturales de su anatomía pero sabe que es inútil cuando no logra conciliar el sueño antes de rendirse ante el llamado de su entrepierna. Gime una vez en el momento que el rostro sonrojado de Sharon se cuela en sus pensamientos, gime por segunda vez al escuchar contra sus oídos la exquisitez de sus jadeos idealizados, gime cuando la figura de su cuerpo desnudo invade la oscuridad que generan sus parpados cerrados, viciando cada movimiento que ejerce obsesivamente bajo las cobijas. ¿Por qué no puede parar si se siente tan culpable de seguir sus instintos carnales? ¿Por que mientras más intenta borrar esa fantasía le es más complicado deshacerse de ella? Incluso ha notado otros pensamientos deslizarse como gotas de agua por las memorias de su sueño, integrándose para amplificar el placer que experimenta. Y una vez que termina vuelve a sentir deseos asesinos contra su propia existencia, recriminándose con mortal violencia la vulgaridad que ha realizado. Ahora mismo no tiene el derecho de atreverse a siquiera pronunciar su nombre, mucho menos mirarla de frente mas sabe que actuar de otra manera estando a su lado hará que se preocupe innecesariamente y no pretende causar turbulencias en los pensamientos inocentes de su preciada ama. Sin embargo, tampoco consigue perdonarse por todas las acciones y sueños dirigidos a ella, no puede olvidar el sin número de ideas que la ha involucrado en sus indecentes apetitos sexuales.

—Sharon...— susurra contra la almohada en donde descansa su cabeza, embriagado por el recuerdo de su sonrisa y demás gestos cual sinceridad causa nuevos latidos que sofocan su pecho en secreto, arrancando un pesado suspiro de su garganta.

La ama demasiado, tanto que todo en ella le inspira calidez bajo su piel, cosquilleos nerviosos en su vientre, anhelos nada gratos en su cambiante personalidad risueña. Amaba sus arranques de ira, sus tendencias sadistas, su porte firme y elegante, su fachada de niña llorona, su valentía y sus miedos. Pero porque la amaba se obligaba a mantener su distancia de ella por temor a profanarla en el mínimo instante de debilidad que lo aborde pues él era demasiado infierno, ella un cielo cálido al cual respetar -y admirar- por cuan sagrado y puro es, así como debe permanecer. A su lado no podía ser otra cosa que un sirviente leal pero, aún sabiéndolo, un rincón suyo anhelaba romper este hastiante limite, odiando su comportamiento de hermano mayor y la forma en que Sharon lo aceptaba. Odiaba ser lo que era pero odiaba más que ella no notara sus bromas como una muestra de celos, que no se percatara de su sobreprotección como prueba innata de su especial cariño por ella. Odiaba su ingenuidad como mujer pero lo agradecía más que a nada en el universo porque ella merecía más que a un muñeco roto y sucio como él.

.

Con el amanecer la servidumbre del recinto, incluido él, se movilizaron en acatar la jornada rutinaria. Como en cada ocasión tuvo la obligación de levantarse temprano para chantajear a Reim de que se hiciera cargo del papeleo que había dejado pendiente en Pandora mientras se tomaba un poco de tiempo para dar asistencia a sus oficinas, algo que nunca sería difícil ya que su amigo -pese a sus regaños- siempre terminaba haciendo lo que él quería. Con el asunto de Oz Vessalius y la infinidad de misterios que aún rodeaban su entorno era casi obligatorio darle fin al misterio, no era suficiente con que supieran de la presencia de Jack Vessalius y su eterna lucha contra los Baskervilles, en especial cuando ese mocoso iba de ahí para allá actuando por su cuenta; si algo tenía en claro era que no podía dejar de vigilarle por lo que fuera, después de todo el día anterior se le había metido la idea de viajar a Sabrie para investigar como punto de partida. De pronto un espontaneo recuerdo de la noche anterior le hicieron darse cuenta que inconscientemente estuvo caminando en dirección a la habitación de Sharon y al comprenderlo fue abordado instantáneamente por la culpa pero aún así decidió llamar a su puerta, quería asegurarse de ver su rostro, quizás tomar un poco de té juntos antes de que partiera al trabajo. Quería verla. Al no recibir respuesta supuso que ella debía continuar durmiendo, un asunto inaceptable del cual era su deber cambiar, no era que a él le molestara especialmente pero la primer dama Sheryl así se lo había solicitado personalmente con la excusa de que Sharon debía ser una mujer responsable como lo señalaba su edad, especialmente siendo una Contratista. Abrió la puerta con nerviosismo pues temía la simple idea de entrar sin una invitación a sus aposentos; eran como familia y estaba acostumbrado a molestarla pero ahora mismo su travesura nocturna le hacía sentirse indigno de violar su privacidad.

—Señorita— la llamó en tono neutral sólo para ver las cortinas de los ventanales cubriendo los rayos solares y descubrirla a ella recostada plácidamente bajo las cobijas. Liberando un suspiro se adentró al espacio para correr de una vez aquellos pliegos de costosa tela color rosa mientras su voz un tanto severa le pedía despertara pero, cuando volvió la mirada, observó mejor ese delgado cuerpo cuya bata se descubría fuera del esponjado cobertor adornado por dibujos de rosas. Se aproximó a ella un poco más para poder admirar su rostro relajado, sorprendiéndose de lo hermosa que era a pesar de su rasgos juveniles y se reprendió por tener el simple deseo de apartar aquellos caireles de largo cabello cubriendo sus ojos. Estiró el brazo notando cuánto le temblaban las manos al imaginar la suavidad de su piel. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué el más mínimo suceso en el anonimato le envenenaba tanto la moral? Ella estaba cerca pero la sentía tan lejana y ajena a él.

—¿Break?—. Para sorpresa del albino, la joven dama se removió de forma perezosa sobre la acolchonada superficie, dedicándole una mirada débil a quien pudo gestar una mueca apenas aceptable como sonrisa. —¿Qué... ?

—Buenos días, señorita~ hoy hace un gran día, no debería desperdiciar el tiempo metida bajo las cobijas. El sol se reirá de usted ahora que he abierto las cortinas.

—No se reirá de mi— renegó Sharon devolviendo la mirada al elegante pabellón que cubría su cama por completo. —¿Por qué lo haría de todas maneras y precisamente de mi?

—Porque, de todos nosotros, es la única que está acurrucada como un bebé.

Afectada por semejante afirmación, Sharon se levantó de la cama apresurada en dar inicio al día, no le importó mostrarse en esa apariencia ante Break ya que llevaban tiempo conviviendo y sabía lo que usaba para dormir, por ello no sospechó que la mirada de Break la siguió precisamente por la regular transparencia de su bata blanca cuyos holanes mostraban una parte considerable de sus tobillos. Apartó la mirada al ser consciente de la inspección que realizaba en su ama así que no se limitó en anunciar su marcha antes de que pusiera en su cabeza pensamientos fuera de su falta de interés por el cuerpo humano.

—Le esperaré en el balcón para desayunar, no se tarde demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?— decía con una remarcada sonrisa en el rostro sin darle tiempo a su compañía para asentir siquiera, apresurado por salir de ahí. Y, cuando lo hizo, se recargó de forma pesada contra la puerta. Podía aparentar sin dar paso a la más mínima sospecha pero cada vez era más difícil para él estar a solas con su ama y eso lo enojaba. —Maldición...— susurró entre dientes.

.

Una vez preparada la mesa en el balcón con vista a los extensos jardines, Sharon y Xerxes tomaron asiento en cada extremo de la mesa, degustaban el delicioso té de la mañana con panques como acompañamiento. Extrañamente ninguno de los dos había hecho esfuerzo alguno por conversar, Sharon mantenía los ojos cerrados conforme bebía mientras que su fiel sirviente tomaba postres de diversos platos con la ayuda de un tenedor pero -a pesar de que no decían nada- yacían relajados entre la sinfonía de cubiertos chocando con barro y bocas sorbiendo de su infusión, no necesitaban decir nada. Sin Oz y su grupo alrededor la mansión estaba más callada de lo habitual pero sin duda era preocupante la excesiva seriedad ocupando las facciones del hombre albino, siendo Sharon tan observadora con sus seres queridos no podía esperar nada bueno de un gesto tan irritado en alguien como Xerxes Break, especialmente conociendo las barreras de su coraza impenetrable.

—¿Está todo en orden, Break?— preguntó apartando de sus labios sólo unos centímetros el borde de la taza. Break reaccionó apenas escuchar la voz de la joven por lo que no tardó en formar una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

—¿Hum? ¿Qué es esto, señorita? ¿Vuelve a preocuparse por mi? Me pregunto si esto se transformó en un habito incorregible de su parte.

Sharon enrojeció debido a la impresión, el albino siempre buscaba sacarla de sus casillas con una frase suya, la cual resultaba alarmante por la facilidad con la que conseguía su objetivo.

—Cualquiera se sentiría sofocado de presenciar tu inesperada actitud serena— se excusó tratando de contrarrestar los efectos provocados por la vergüenza, no le fue difícil hacerlo pues esta reacción era similar a la que le causaba cuando hablaba sobre su preferencia en hombres jóvenes, una broma de mal gusto en su opinión profesional.

—Oh~ me etiqueta erradamente, señorita. Todos en Pandora me señalan como un hombre impredecible así que no hay forma de que esta actitud salga fuera de los esquemas previamente establecidos.

—Hablamos de personas que sólo te conocen dentro del trabajo, considero que alguien con quien convives diariamente dentro y fuera de la organización puede poseer más conocimiento sobre tu semblante normal.

—¿Lo cree así? En lo personal, esa constante "observación" que usted menciona se le conoce popularmente por "acoso", ¿sabe? ¿Eso no la convierte en una potencial _acosadora_? Me honra que la señorita vea en mi a un objeto de _acoso_ interesante.

—¡Deja de repetir esa palabra!— exclamó Sharon avergonzada en su totalidad.

—Aunque le sugiero cuide esa tendencia porque puede evolucionar en _acoso sexual_.— agregó ignorando lo dicho por su protegida, palabras que hicieron estallar un nuevo tono de rojo en las acaloradas mejillas de la desafortunada receptora. —Algo muy peligroso ya que el _acoso_ de una dama de su categoría pondría en riesgo todo su linaje.

— _Sería divertido ver a la señorita Sharon como una acosadora incontrolable_ — le segundó la muñeca sobre su hombro crujiendo con cada movimiento mientras en los labios del albino se alargaba una sonrisa burlona en demasía. — _Acoso, acoso, acoso._

—¡Sólo quieres decir "acoso", ¿verdad?!—. En un intento por controlar su temperamento Sharon carraspeó su garganta con dureza, reponiendo su porte gallardo casi enseguida de esa explosión de emociones. —Por lo que veo no me corresponderás una vez más, no comprendo por qué te es tan difícil sincerarte al menos conmigo. Mi abuela está preocupada también, ambas tememos que esa actitud te lleve a la ruina algún día.

—Mi existencia misma es un pecado sin futuro así que no me preocupa demasiado lo que mi falta de modales llegue a causar.

—Ya veo, entonces tampoco te interesa lo que tus irresponsables acciones provoquen en el entorno que te rodea, ¿no es cierto?—. Ante estas palabras Break se vio obligado a congelarse para dejar por olvidado los finos cortes que había estado realizando sobre un trozo de pastel bañado de chocolate. Alzó la mirada. —Aún si estás conmigo.

Quizás, desde un principio, no fueron las intenciones de la joven Rainsworth sonar solitaria pero la tristeza que cargaba su comentario final había creado un nicho de sombras entre los dos para transformarlos en participes de un silencio sofocante e incomodo. En ese momento Break comprendió que cometió un error irreparable por externarle una parte de lo que pensaba mientras la sensación fantasmal de un beso inexistente volvió a impactar contra su consciencia, reprendiéndose de su amargo deseo el cual no pretendía alcanzar. Puso dentro de su boca el último bocado del delicioso postre que ingería y se levantó para acercarse hasta su ama, tomando su pelo y luego depositando en este sus labios con una sonrisa, hacer eso era algo que siempre les tranquilizaba porque todavía les quedaba esa conexión que se había formado entre ellos por la confianza fraternal. Un hermano no le cuenta muchas cosas a su hermana menor pero su cariño es real, sin duda alguna.

—Le pido por favor que no piense demasiado en el futuro, tenemos un presente, sólo en ello debemos enfocarnos. El pasado quedó en pasado y el futuro es incierto, mientras estemos aquí no existe nada por lo cual temer, ¿cierto?

No estaba convencida del todo en esos precisos momentos pero Sharon debía aceptar que su fiel sirviente tenía mucha razón porque mientras lo tuviera a él de frente -y sin importar cuántos secretos continúe ocultándole- estaban juntos ahora mismo y nada podía cambiar este hecho sólido, ni siquiera los deseos de Sharon por ayudar a su hermano de sobrenombre ni mucho menos los anhelos oscuros de Xerxes por romper la amistad que les unía más allá de su relación como ama y sirviente. Al fin, el albino dejó de abrazar con sus dedos los largos cabellos y se apartó con la esperanza de trazar un pronto sendero lejos de la tentación que actualmente representaba su ama mas nunca anticipó el toque de unos dedos sobre sus brazos ni el peso de un cuerpo sosteniéndose en su espalda. Break estaba anonadado por el repentino impulso de Sharon por frenar su trayecto y aferrarse a su cuerpo como si de una cruel broma se tratara. Incluso consideró que podría estar soñando pues aquello no era algo que ocurriría tan fácilmente en el mundo real, Sharon no podía sólo levantarse de un movimiento para impedir que se marchara. Pero Break no era el único que estaba sorprendido, Sharon sentía la piel de su rostro quemarse, confundida por su reacción. Tal vez sólo no quería que Xerxes se despidiera de ella de esta manera, con su sonrisa agradable de siempre mientras en su vientre se generaba una revolución de ácidos.

—E-Es verdad que e-el pasado y el futuro s-son confusos pero y-yo...

La tercer dama se quedó callada al no saber qué decir ante tan inquietante situación, ya que no comprendía sus propios mecanismos estaba alarmada por ser incapaz de reaccionar, ya fuese apartarse de su sirviente o dar una explicación real al receptor del impacto. Estaba hecha de piedra literalmente, no podía pensar o razonar, la vergüenza del momento la tenía perturbada en su totalidad. Sin embargo, lo que vino después complicó de sobremanera la capacidad de comprensión de la joven Rainsworth pues al intentar separarse y dar una razón concreta a su abrazo sin dejar de tartamudear, Break la tomó del mentón, obligandola a mirar hacia arriba sin sospechar que éste inclinaría a su altura el rostro para colocar boca contra boca en medio de una salida forzada de emociones en su expresión indescifrable. Un contacto que hizo que Sharon abriera sus rosados ojos de par en par mientras la calidez de los labios contrarios se relajaba sobre los suyos, deteniendo por un eterno instante la actividad de su organismo entero. Kevin Regnard le había arrebatado su primer beso.


	2. II

**Parte 2**. "Desperfecto"

Aunque el escape de emociones no había sido mutuo, Sharon sintió como si ese beso fuera la respuesta de tantas preguntas que se había hecho sobre su relación con su leal sirviente. Siempre había aceptado el que fuera su hermano _adoptivo_ ya que toda su vida había deseado un compañero con el cual compartir sus inquietudes pero, a su vez, había cedido ante la confusión que regularmente leía en sus libros: "Un romance entre dos individuos con lazos fraternales". Sólo fue una mera coincidencia que se encontrara con esa novela romántica en la biblioteca de la mansión, incluso clasificaría su contenido de menor calidad a otros muchos que ya se había devorado alguna vez pero los sucesos que vivían los personajes protagonistas sin duda le habían recordado a ella misma y su _hermano_ Xerxes.

Ella lo quería, de ello no existía la menor duda pero -en algún punto de ese desinteresado cariño- palpitaba el sentimiento de admiración y hasta obsesión hacia él, similar a un complejo de hermano que nunca le correspondió sentir ya que nada como la genética les emparentaba. Querer a Xerxes Break, sentir interés por su pasado, por tantas cosas que debió vivir puestas bajo llave era algo que siempre le había robado el sueño durante las noches. Sabía tan pocas cosas sobre esa persona a quien tanto quería que, a pesar de tenerlo ahí a su lado, estaba tan alejado de su presente. A ella como su _hermana menor_ no le importaba quien hubiese sido ese Kevin Regnard del que tanto hablaba Rufus Barma, pero a ella como mujer si le importaba mucho revelar misterios y caminar a su lado. Su corazón latía aún, luego de que Xerxes se apartara sin ninguna explicación de sus labios y corriera a las puertas del balcón en busca de un escape, seguía latiendo como loco. Sharon había perdido el aliento un instante, tan largo y tan abrazador que apenas pudo reconocer que poseía un nombre y un estatus social. ¿Habría querido que ese dulce contacto continuara para siempre? La boca de Break era azucarada como sus tazas de té y como cada postre que tragaba sin consideración alguna. ¿Qué harían ahora que ese beso había sucedido? Sería difícil mirarlo de frente, simplemente sería tarea pesada el sólo alzar la vista hacia ese rostro que tantas sonrisas burlonas le dedicaba a ella y a todo aquel que invadiera su campo de visión. Gilbert lo más probable fuese que se molestaría, del mismo modo sucedería con Alice, y Oz le seguiría el juego de acuerdo a su estado de animo pero Sharon, ¿cómo debía actuar? Al fin estaba viviendo un suceso inesperado y apasionante como los que señalaban sus lecturas de media noche pero, ahora que finalmente había recibido su primer beso de un caballero, comprendía que no le gustaba nada la presión que sufría su psiquis a causa de ello. Temía que Break lo hubiese hecho por lastima pero lo que más le aterraba era que todo este tiempo le hubiese guardado sentimientos de amor a una persona desperfecta como ella. ¿O acaso sería un reemplazo de su madre Shelly? Se arrodilló dejando ir la primer lagrima mientras su lastimero rostro estaba al borde de romper en llanto, los recuerdos de su madre junto a Xerxes volviéndose fríos y ásperos en medio de un golpe fraudulento de miedo y celos.

.

El carruaje estacionó cerca de las instalaciones que conformaban a Pandora, el conductor detuvo con arraigada manía a los caballos que jalaban la cabina para permitir que sus pasajeros se instalaran en tierra firme al fin. Habia sido un viaje largo para Sharon Rainsworth, lo era relativo al sofocante silencio que había entre ella y Xerxes quien no había hecho el intento de mirarla por todo el camino ni de articular alguna de sus bromas desconsideradas. La estaba evitando, fue algo de lo que Sharon se dio cuenta cuando forzadamente tuvieron que verse a la entrada, quizás habían tenido un sorpresivo encuentro de sus labios pero él nunca dejó de ser su sirviente y resultaba obvio su deber de transportarla hasta la organización sana y salva. Pensarlo hizo a Sharon estrujar la tela de su vestido inconscientemente pero su más potente sentimiento eran los nervios pues, cuando Break abrió la puerta y la esperó delante de ésta, una corriente fría surcó su espina dorsal al mismo tiempo en que una ola de calor alteró el color de sus mejillas. Armándose de valor se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida donde Break le hacia una reverencia de rutina antes de tenderle la mano, un gesto que Sharon observó como si se tratara de una grosería o al menos fue como Break lo consideró.

—Lo lamento, señorita. No era mi intención molestarla— dijo haciéndose a un lado sin atreverse a levantar la mirada y Sharon sintió a su pecho explotar por dentro, él lo estaba malinterpretando, ella no quería que Xerxes creyera que estaba ofendida o molesta porque no se trataba de nada similar.

—¡T-Te equivocas, Break!— exclamó usando más volumen del necesario pero no se molestó en dar explicación, simplemente apresuró una de sus manos a sostenerse del hombro de Break y a bajar presurosa del carruaje, una acción que sin duda sorprendió al albino. —Hoy hace un fantástico día, pensaba que el clima era muy bueno o algo así—. Tras lo dicho imitó una risa poco conveniente para una dama y avanzó sin cuidado. —Vamos, Break. Las grandes montañas de papeleo y asuntos legales nos aguardan en nuestras oficinas.

Aún sin decir nada Break mantuvo bajo observación la silueta de su señora tomando terreno en el recorrido, riendo como si se tratara de una villana fuera de personaje, prueba innata de su creciente nerviosismo o quizás comenzaba afectarle la compañía constante de Alice. Sin embargo, pronto otro detalle que hizo a Xerxes tambalearse de forma superficial lo incitó entrar en pánico y esto fue el extraño parpadeo de oscuridad que lo obligó sostenerse del carruaje. Entonces notó cómo al recuperar la compostura su visión del panorama se había vuelto borroso y aterrado guió la mirada de un lado a otro para corroborar sus temibles sospechas, el proceso estaba siendo lento pero podía sentir a la muerte tocando más de cerca a su alma. Con cada minuto su sentido visual comenzaba a fallar.

.

—¿Se ha ido... ?— cuestionó, atestada por la noción de tiempo eterno e incredulidad. No podía ser que Xerxes se hubiese marchado sin que le dijera nada al respecto, y justo cuando lo había mandado llamar para resolver esta falta de comunicación entre ellos dos desde el asunto -como decidió nombrarlo- del balcón. Ella había estado tan irritada por no comprender nada de lo que sucedía que su trabajo de escritorio no había avanzado en absoluto, especialmente cuando recordaba ese tierno contacto de labios. No era culpa de Reim el que estuviera a punto de volver a soltar lagrimas, ni siquiera era culpa de Xerxes el que se sintiera de esta manera así que levantó la cabeza gesticulando seriedad, era de la única manera que podría no inquietar a Reim innecesariamente; —... Ya veo, si, era inevitable. Oz-sama decidió ir por si mismo a Sablier y era normal que se preocupara.

—Sharon-sama...

—Descuida, estoy segura de que él estará bien— agregó la tercer dama respondiendo con expresión firme a la expresión entristecida de Reim pues no le gustaba cuando él leía entre lineas cuan importante era Break para ella. —Pero, si no te molesta, me gustaría que me informaras si acaso llega a sucederle algo. Dependiendo de la situación me encargaré de él.

—Comprendo. Apuesto a que todo estará bien, debemos confiar en él.

—Lo sé— correspondió tranquilamente, procurando no ser dominada por la debilidad. Pero las cosas nunca pudieron estar excelentes, mucho menos cuando se enteró de todo lo que había sucedido en Sablier. La pelea de Break con Gilbert era un asunto aparte, o su enfrentamiento con los Baskerville, tales no pudieron haber provocado que Xerxes se desmayara de pronto, aparentemente sin energías. Todo el tiempo que él había estado inconsciente Sharon se mantuvo haciéndole visitas constantes propias de una mujer temiendo lo peor para su leal sirviente. Cada noche, mientras observaba su rostro inconsciente no podía dejar de llamarle ahí en la oscuridad, angustiada, temerosa. Era esa la primera vez que se sentía tan impotente con un asunto relacionado a Xerxes, jamas se había sentido tan innecesaria e inútil en medio de un caso urgente. Tenía que despertar, él poseía el deber, de otro modo estaría sola, sin él a su lado no podía continuar, de eso se había dado cuenta al observarle de tal forma; sin ese hombre a su lado el mundo a su alrededor dejaría de conservar los mismos colores que llenaban su vida. Sabía bien que tenía a su abuela, a Reim y a tantos amigos con los cuales había formado lazos importantes pero ese sujeto era diferente, él se había vuelto irreemplazable para sus momentos pacíficos, para su corazón; con su sonrisa despreocupada, su amabilidad, su afición por los dulces y sus tendencias a devorar toda receta con azúcar, con sus bromas molestas, su actitud distante, su figura adormecida, su cariño. Sin embargo, cuando le vio despierto no pudo sino molestarse por haberla hecho a un lado en sus planes, no pudo sino usar la fuerza contra su terca cabeza albina, por eso no se resistió a expresarle cómo se sentía, del mismo modo que no pudo evitar recordar aquel beso que le había robado sin decirle nada al respecto y después ponerse a llorar sin saber la razón tras su llanto porque las emociones se habían revuelto en su puberta anatomía a la vez que se dejaba consolar por Reim y permitía al tema pasar desapercibido entre conversaciones de mayor importancia dentro de su trabajo.

.

Actualmente se dirigía a su oficina luego de una platica corta acerca de su debilidades cruciales, siendo su abuela Sheryl Rainsworth la consejera directa en sus inquietudes como Contratista. Jamas esperó que encontrarse en una batalla sin posibilidades de usar a Eques fuese a demostrarle que sin su Cadena no era nada para sus enemigos y la tormenta calló en su espalda como granizo al comprender tan obvia realidad, una que ni siquiera había llegado a considerar desde que formó parte de Pandora a sus escasos 13 años. Pero encontrarse a Xerxes en los pasillos de la casa ducal había conseguido distraerla de sus pensamientos; él caminaba en su dirección e inevitablemente se descubrió a si misma nerviosa por hablarle cuando estaban solos ya que no lo habían hecho así desde que volvió con Oz y compañía del campo donde habitaba un descendiente del mago que guardaba en secreto el sello de Glen Baskerville. Pero entonces comprendió que debía saber sobre su salud, por este simple objetivo se dio el valor suficiente de quedarse sin intentar huir.

—Break.— El aludido pareció reaccionar con sorpresa al escucharla pero a ello Sharon no le tomó mucha importancia. —¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Estoy muy bien. Le agradezco su preocupación pero no es necesario, se lo aseguro.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Cambia tu opinión si te recuerdo que estuviste inconsciente por tres días?

—Pero desperté, ¿no? Y he estado trabajando en Pandora ordenadamente en su ausencia.

—No estaría segura de creerlo posible, deberías dejar de cargarle todas tus responsabilidades a Reim-san— reprendió sujetando su cadera con ambas manos. Xerxes se rió en respuesta a su porte reprobatorio, agitando un poco los brazos.

—Yo no hago eso, de verdad. Es usted muy cruel, señorita.

Sharon relajó los músculos al verlo reír con tanta tranquilidad. Quizás no tuviera demasiada importancia el que actuara de esa manera ya que era su personalidad usual pero verlo causó que se sintiera molesta pues era como si el hecho de que le hubiese robado su primer beso no significara nada especial, como si la acción de besar fuera un juego. ¿Para él había sido de esa manera? Sharon se lo preguntaba mientras bajaba la mirada considerando el asunto desde otro punto de vista y sintiéndose usada por la persona que más quería pero comprendió que, si aún para Break ese beso hubiera sido menos que un despiadado experimento, significaba que de algún modo -el motivo que fuera- debía tener cierto interés en ella y Sharon no quería dejar el asunto al azar. No había forma de detenerlo porque ambos sabían durante cuánto tiempo se estuvo gestando este sentimiento de sosiego, dolor y necesidad, consecuencia de miradas poco discretas y encuentros incómodos en el momento y lugar inoportuno. ¿Quién era el culpable? Ese mismo momento Sharon lo delataría aún si se ganara el desprecio de Break. No le importaba cambiar su relación para siempre si con esto lograba aclarar las emociones de ellos dos.

—Ven conmigo a mi habitación—. El acento que usó para dirigirse a Xerxes en ese instante fue suficiente para hacerlo notar que no tenía otras alternativas. —Hay algo importante que quiero hablar contigo así que sígueme—. Y con esto establecido se giró sobre sus talones en dirección opuesta siendo acompañada automáticamente por el albino quien, sin cuestionar algo al respecto, supuso la dirección en que avanzaban las circunstancias.

.

Una vez en la privacidad de su recamara, Sharon inició con colocarse de frente a su sirviente quien sin intentar oponerse la miraba fijamente, algo que logró provocar nerviosismo en la joven Rainsworth. Tragó saliva ásperamente mientras se encogía de hombros y escogía las mejores palabras para dar inicio a la conversación. ¿Qué debía decir? Consideró incluso por un momento esquivar el tema y echar a Break con cualquier mala excusa pero se convenció de nuevo que hacerlo empeoraría las cosas.

—Break, s-sobre lo que sucedió en el balcón...—; Xerxes se tensó, ya había esperado que su protegida pensaba hablar de _eso_ pero le sorprendió que a pesar de todo si se atreviera a mencionarlo. —¿Por qué me... b-b-besaste?—. Aunque en el momento tuvo la idea de negar este hecho y esquivar la interrogante usando uno de sus juegos, cuando separó los labios para hablar no emitió palabra, en cambio volvió a cerrar la boca, inseguro. El rostro de Sharon Rainsworth estaba extremadamente rojo, la vergüenza quemando sin compasión toda su piel. —He estado pensando en eso desde que ocurrió... y-yo, verás...

De pronto la joven dama sintió cómo las palabras se atoraban en su garganta sin saber de qué manera volver a desprenderlas de esas paredes para crearse un lapso de silencio insoportable; Break no decía nada y Sharon gemía en busca de romper el hielo entre ellos. Xerxes deseaba que Sharon se acobardara, que terminaran con esta dolorosa platica de una vez por todas pero, pese a que lo consideraba lo mejor, él no se atrevía a dar el primer paso hacia la culminación por su cuenta. ¿Estaba dudando? ¿Acaso quería que su señora se diera cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Estaba abandonando sus deseos de protegerla de sí mismo? Levantó la mirada, sintiéndose enternecido por la manera en que Sharon estrujaba la tela de su largo vestido, dándose valor para proseguir, y el cómo el calor pintaba esa tersa piel de un tono rojo ardiente. Creyó que al fin retrocedería pero, en cambio, Sharon volvió la vista al frente, dando un paso hacia él; determinada.

—Break, yo no estoy molesta de que lo hayas hecho pero me enfurece que ni siquiera intentaras explicarme el motivo. Te quiero, Break. Por eso necesito que me expreses tus pensamientos, si me besaste porque te pareció accesible... o fue algo más—. En este punto fue Break quien desvió la mirada, suplicando en silencio a Sharon que se detuviera, no debía indagar más, él no soportaría que lo hiciera. —Por favor, necesito saber la razón, tú... me quieres como una hermana menor, ¿verdad?

—... Si— respondió sintiendo el pesar por cada vocal y por cada silaba pronunciada con sus cuerdas vocales, herido.

—Entonces, ¿¡por qué insistes en romper nuestros lazos fraternales!?—. Un beso llegó en compañía a esta pregunta, una acción que impactó contra el razonamiento ahora congelado del hombre albino quien abrió su único ojo considerablemente al descubrir una vez más la calidez de los labios ajenos y el fuego encendido de golpe en su pecho, recordandole cuánto había anhelado probar de nuevo esa indescriptible dulzura que Sharon poseía en su boca, aquella dulzura que se apartó de él cuando ella necesitó recuperar el aliento que perdió con este choque de emociones. —¿Soy... un reemplazo? Debiste tener a una persona muy amada en el pasado. ¿Fue por nuestro primer beso que descubriste que no puedes verme más que como tu pequeña hermana? O, ¿lo hiciste por un impulso? Si soy algo más y ninguna de las preguntas que hice significan algo para ti, besame—. Break sintió una fuerza helada abordar su vientre al escuchar esta petición, notando a sus extremidades temblar bajo su semblante inmóvil e insensible. —Pero si hay alguna otra razón, la que sea, por la que no quieras estar conmigo de esta manera puedes retirarte.

—Señorita...—; Break se quedó quieto al ver cómo Sharon cerraba los ojos y dirigía el rostro en su angulo, esperando una respuesta y ofreciendo sus labios a una afirmación. Sin embargo, ella no recibió nada similar a un beso, sintió a Break acariciar su rostro y luego separarse para enseguida escuchar el sonido de sus pasos al alejarse, al comprender la respuesta ella no hizo más que bajar la cabeza con tristeza, aguantando las ganas de volver a llorar cuando además percibió el crujir de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose para sellar el silencio en la atmósfera. Cualquiera que hubiese sido la verdad tras el beso del balcón, Xerxes se había marchado de su lado para dejarla sola y destrozada emocionalmente mas no esperó volver a escuchar el eco de un par de tacones acercarse a su figura. Sorprendida intentó averiguar qué sucedía pero su boca fue apresada por otros labios cuando intentó interrogar el motivo. Break se había devuelto con tanta fuerza que terminó por empujarla contra la cama donde ambos cuerpos terminaron recostados, unidos por los besos hambrientos que él se apresuró ejecutar con desesperación. Sharon no tuvo más remedio que corresponder, en el fondo conmovida por la iniciativa que él había tomado cuando decidió sincerarse con ella. En medio de los besos que compartían no consiguió retener sus sollozos cuyo llanto fue ahogado por la ternura con la que Break la devolvió a sus labios, besándola un efímero segundo para luego mirarla con angustia.

—Pido su perdón, señorita— susurró suavemente, muy cerca de los labios de Sharon, enviando escalofríos a cada tejido nervioso en contra de ella.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?— quiso saber, identificando sus mejillas todavía acaloradas y la falta de aliento causada por la agitación corporal de recién.

—Lo que hago ahora no es correcto. Nuestros rangos, posición social, edad... demasiadas cosas son diferentes entre nosotros, señales cruciales por las que es necesario evitar una mutación en nuestra relación. Estoy seguro de que su abuela Sheryl jamas lo aprobaría.— La joven miró con sorpresa a su sirviente pues incluso ella se había olvidado por completo de su abuela. —Nunca debí perder el control de mis acciones y lamento que deba convertirse en cómplice de alguien inadecuado como yo pero, sólo por esta ocasión, si me lo permite, quiero comportarme egoísta. Permítame tenerla cerca...

—Break...—; Sharon pensaba expresarle lo equivocado que estaba al considerar su intimidad una barbaridad pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al instante por un nuevo beso al que ella no se resistió, hipnotizada por la sensación de bienestar que le infligía esta nueva cercanía con su sirviente y su hermano de sobrenombre. ¿De verdad era incorrecto sentirse de esta manera? ¿El amor y la felicidad eran sentimientos que no debían existir en dos personas que se amaban con semejante fuerza? Sin embargo, dejó a todas sus preguntas sin esforzarse en buscar una respuesta, enfocándose a disfrutar del momento, de la calidez. Como mujer sabía que sólo había una persona capaz de convertirse en una compañía especial y esa persona no podía ser nadie más que Xerxes Break. Los perjuicios y desaprobaciones podían continuar dominando el mundo allá afuera, podían seguir señalando a los hombres qué era lo correcto para el mundo social, porque ahí adentro -lejos de toda mirada recelosa- habitaban ellos, y tan sólo ellos podían decidir destruir sus propios ideales y convertirse en desperfectos irracionales. Romperse en mil pedazos por amor.


	3. II5

Inspirado en la canción "Undisclosed Desires" de Muse

* * *

 **Extra**.- Centro de Gravedad

El suave suspiro que se escapó de entre sus tensos labios logró que se relajara un diminuto instante para volver avergonzada a cubrirse con el dorso de su mano derecha. La oscuridad y quietud era relativa en ese momento, el silencio en los largos pasillos quebrados en diferentes caminos por la academia Lutwidge le hicieron sentirse indefensa al pensar lo atrevido que era esto cuando los cálidos dedos ajenos volvieron a trazar cuidadosas lineas bajo su bata de dormir, un tacto que nunca mutó su velocidad y permaneció delicado como lo fue en un principio, grabando en sus yemas cada pequeña parte conformando su cuerpo. Sharon se impacientó, quizás un poco más de lo que ya había tenido establecido desde que esto dio inicio. La única pupila de Xerxes brindaba enfoque en su dirección y por un segundo había olvidado que esta no poseía una visión real de lo que estaba sucediendo en tiempo fijo y eso -de alguna forma- le hacía sentir despechada pero también agradecía que el anonimato de sus facciones contraídas estuviera vigente pues esto era más provechoso para ella que no sabía cómo manejar la incertidumbre de estar recibiendo esta invasión en su espacio personal, sobre todo cuando sus suspiros eran cada vez más difíciles de retener.

Ella le había pedido a Break que lo hiciera, después de todo había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que rompieran la distancia y esta cercanía de sus cuerpos figuraba mejor alternativa que mantener apariencias, especialmente cuando el sentimiento quema en su interior albergando sentidos calientes que nunca esperó experimentar. El romance descrito en sus libros favoritos era tan distinto del que se vivenciaba en carne propia pues, aunque la respiración de Xerxes presumiera moderación, esta desprendía cierta agitación que Sharon simplemente no podía ignorar, ni tampoco pretender que no notaba el cómo temblaban los pálidos dedos mientras se adentraban poco a poco a zonas de mayor intimidad. Cuando se estremecía, Break paraba abruptamente la sección antes de intentar retomar la confianza de acariciarla de nuevo porque ese hombre se estaba comportando demasiado pasivo, buscando la manera de que se sintiera cómoda dentro del contacto mas a Sharon le parecía errado que quisiera que actuara distinto en una situación así; nadie inexperta como ella estaría segura de cómo moverse dentro de un ámbito desconocido.

—Break... esto, ¿no te parece un poco raro?— dijo casi a susurros, encontrando una salida de sus nervios al articular palabras que equilibraran el brote de emociones sensibles.

—¿Quiere parar?

—No estoy diciendo eso— se apresuró a replicar antes de volverse a sentir apenada. ¿Qué hacía ella colándose a la habitación de Xerxes a escondidas de todas formas? Habia muchos en el edificio, tantos que podrían encontrarlos en pleno acto, contando entre esa hilera a su abuela quien tenía el sueño más ligero que cualquiera en ese mundo. Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado pero habían acordado mantener esto en secreto hasta el fin de los días, Sharon sabía que el más ínfimo error podría separarles para siempre y ella no quería eso. —Estoy preguntándote... pero no necesitas responderme.

—¿Para usted sería mejor que me callara... o tal vez no? ¿Qué debería hacer, señorita?

Sharon sintió a las manos de Break removerse, a su aliento aletear sobre sus cabellos cuando él decidió alterar un poco la posición, y enseguida volvió a descubrirse extremadamente ansiosa. Era probable que Break no hubiese intentado usar un acento tan sugerente y que su aparente galantería ella lo estuviera imaginando debido al estupor del momento, como sea no podía pensar con claridad. Reconocía al calor sofocarla, al miedo abordar su anatomía de una manera poco usual, pero lo que abundaba en su cuerpo era el frenesí provocado por su sistema nervioso, el cual la lograba inquietar al borde del rechazo.

—No lo sé, sólo... haz lo que debas.

—Si se tratara de eso yo no debería estar dibujando una imagen en mi mente en base a mi tacto, ni usted recostada en mi cama aceptando mi intromisión sobre su piel.

—No seas tan especifico— pidió sacudiéndose los pensamientos que venían cargados de escenas vergonzosas. —Break...—; el albino sintió a los brazos de su protegida rodear su cuello sobre los hombros, de la misma manera en que su pesada respiración se acercaba a su rostro. —No digas nada que me haga recordar.

Lo que en un principio pareció un recorrido a efectuar un beso, fue reemplazado al último momento por un abrazo perpetrado con ternura, Xerxes podía sentir la manera en que el delicado cuerpo femenino temblaba con insistencia mientras el contacto se afianzaba y el calor emanando de este se amplificaba para terminar en la corriente de un aliento perturbado; él respondió al gesto en poco tiempo, comprendiendo lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Sharon no quería que le transmitiera la realidad sobre su visión nula y la cercanía de la muerte en contra de su existencia como individuo, quería que vivieran ese momento como un lecho de esperanza interminable. Era absurdo si lo pensaba cuidadosamente ya que aquello donde yacían no podía sino ser un muy hermoso sueño, una fantasía sin razón o lógica. ¿Qué importaba? Break decidió detener su cerebro con sus despreciables pensamientos negativos, si tenía a Sharon ahí junto a él nada podía tornarse más perfecto. Sus incorrectos sentimientos habían sido correspondidos, aún si dolía, al final de tanto sufrimiento no existía más que satisfacción.

El suave listón que ataba el escote de su bata fue desecho de su nudo brindando acceso a la piel del fino cuello de la joven Rainsworth quien, con naciente fuerza de voluntad, procuraba mantenerse relajada frente la presencia de su sirviente cuyas manos se posaron de forma superficial encima de su cuerpo, deslizándose suavemente hacia una altura especifica donde fueron retenidas por otras manos tensas, incitándole permanecer ahí un poco más. Sharon no se atrevía mirar la expresión curiosa de su sirviente, sintiendo pesadumbre más que vergüenza sobre lo que hacía.

—¿Estás decepcionado, Break?—. El recién nombrado enfocó la inexistente mirada en dirección al rostro de Sharon, permitiendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios a favor del sentimentalismo. Que su adorada compañía se preocupase por _algo_ tan insignificante dejaba en su pecho un cálido rastro de ternura palpitante.

—¿Cómo podría? Las proporciones corporales no reflejan la esencia de una persona.

Y tras sus palabras la cavidad de un beso cariñoso dio lugar entre ambas bocas cuales labios sabían a miel mientras más profundo se volvía el contacto. La escasa luz que se vertía sobre sus pieles gracias a las lamparas de petroleo eran acentuadas por las tenues sombras que adornaban el espacio-tiempo y el brillo plateado de la luna entrando por los ventanales comenzaba a fusionarse con los colores carnosos de ambos cuerpos meciéndose sobre la suave superficie de la cama. Sharon estrujó las sabanas en sus puños, jadeando sin control, eran demasiadas sensaciones jugando en contra de su falta de experiencia.

—¡Break... !— gimió en el volumen más bajo que fue capaz de usar, el hombre albino se detuvo aún cuando su respiración no podría volver a la normalidad otra vez.

—Pido su perdón, señorita. Fue hace tanto tiempo... no estoy seguro de poder controlarme de forma adecuada o ser amable. Debemos parar.

—No, Break— suplicó aferrándose a los hombros de su sirviente cuya vestimenta aún no había sido retirada por completo, impidiendo que osara apartarse cuando su debilidad estaba venciendo su juicio. El dolor estaba terminando con la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba pero no podía permitir que Break se alejase, no ahora.

—Escuche, señorita. No es tan sencillo como usted cree, la primera vez es muy diferente.

—Lo entiendo, lo comprendo pero... no te detengas.

—¿Por qué está tan ansiosa por hacer esto?— cuestionó en tono severo pues no podía ignorar el hecho de que su ama estaba sufriendo, sus bellos ojos rosas cristalinos por las lagrimas delataban suficientes razones para impedir el progreso de la unión sexual. Sharon cerró los ojos con fuerza, invadida al instante por el calor de la inseguridad.

—Es que... no sé si después de esta misión podamos estar juntos.

—Sharon...

—Quiero tener todos estos momentos con el hombre que yo he elegido. Por eso, por favor, déjame sentir este dolor.

En las palabras de la joven Rainsworth se albergaba algo más que un anhelo injustificable, para ella el percibir el dolor era lo menos que podría resistir por satisfacer los deseos de Xerxes, calmar sus instintos más profundos. Ella buscaba convertirse en su soporte cuando las circunstancias eran difíciles, quería reconciliar la violencia que habitaba el corazón de su sirviente, reconocer que la belleza en las sonrisas que dibujaba sobre sus pálidos labios no eran más que una máscara ocultando un rostro plagado de sufrimiento, quería exorcizar los demonios de su pasado, aquellos temores que Kevin Regnard había construido en su alma negada por los integrantes de Pandora junto a la sangre de incontables victimas escurriéndose a las profundidades del Abyss; tantos momentos en donde ella no pudo intervenir para sanar sus imborrables heridas. Hacía frío, era frío cuando Xerxes cargaba con todo por sí solo, así que esta era la manera en que Sharon quería demostrarle que eternos instantes de discordia podían ser intercambiados por momentos felices. Hacerlo sentirse puro pese a yacer manchado por el pecado y ser un pecador sin remedio pues podría serlo pero su inocencia, toda, le pertenecía a ella; debía ser así.

—Está bien— aceptó Xerxes con sumisión ya que, si Sharon así lo deseaba, él no planeaba oponerse; si estar unido con ella de esta manera compensaba tantos factores que todavía les separaban, acataría a sus exigencias; —... aquí voy.— El movimiento es sutil pero, ni con toda la delicadeza que Break quiso establecer dentro de la fricción en sus cuerpos, alejó el dolor que Sharon no pudo evitar resentir al instante. Jadeó con fuerza, atragantándose por el ardor que viajó cual corriente de electricidad por todo su sistema, gimiendo mientras los brazos de su amante recogía su cuerpo con absoluta ternura, murmurándole consuelos. —Pronto pasará. Le prometo que dentro de poco comenzará a sentirse bien...

—Break.— La voz de Sharon surge entrecortada, su porte compuesto finalmente quebrantado para mostrar en su lugar la figura de una mujer frágil; —d-duele...

—Lo sé, lo sé... lo lamento tanto...

Break tensó sus facciones, arrepintiéndose desde lo más profundo de su alma la necesidad que le incitó a lastimarla, a la vez que afianzaba el gesto con sus brazos inconscientemente. Este era su limite y el de su amada protegida. Ya no había marcha atrás. Al fin eran uno solo en la confidencia de un altar pasional creado por y sólo para ellos dos.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : El curso de la historia se desarrolla entre los capítulos 35 y 46 del manga mientras Oz y compañía pierden el tiempo en el agujero de Sablier y luego ocurre la aparición de la cazadora de cabezas. Este pequeño extra se lleva a cabo después del capitulo 88 durante la noche, poco antes del capitulo 89, por lo tanto no es de extrañar que Break no vea más que oscuridad, de ser otro momento nominado al menos miraría siluetas o los gestos de un rostro de cerca como sucede en la segunda parte. Gracias por leer.


End file.
